


Je ne te quitterai jamais

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Linctavia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title translation - I won't ever leave you</p>
<p>It takes place after Lincoln's death. Clarke and her friends are trying to get to Luna, and are currently resting in the forest. She speaks with Octavia and the two break down, sharing their pain for losing their grounder lovers.</p>
<p>Lexa and Lincoln, even if they can't be seen, are never going to leave them.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Lexa and Lincoln watch their lovers cry on each other's shoulders, but there's nothing they can do, because they're not part of the livings anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne te quitterai jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this idea was running through my head and I had to get it out.  
> It's sad, but I think it's worth reading.  
> Enjoy!

Lexa was dead.

They had been in each other’s arms a moment sooner, making love and promises, giving themselves to the other completely. And then Titus shot, and just like that it was over. Clarke was trying very hard to hide her sorrow, but she knew nobody was fooled. Her friends could see the way she looked at that ship like it was the last thing that kept her alive, the way she panicked when Jasper tried to destroy it, the way she seems haunted and desperate. Of course they knew.

That night it was getting kind of late, and most of the members of the group were asleep. They had set up a camp in the forest, Octavia being on the first watch. She stood up from the place she was sitting on the floor, between Raven and Bellamy who were sleeping, and walked without a noise. She got away from the light of the fire, passing by Monty and Jasper who were sleeping on the other side, Sinclair who looked like he was dead, face pale, staying still. The woman spotted Octavia a bit away, sitting on the roots of a big tree, watching the horizon, cheeks strained by burning tears, but completely silent. Clarke sat next to her, and gazed at the dark trees ahead too. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Octavia’s shaky voice broke the silence.

“Lexa is dead.”

It wasn’t a question, Clarke knew it. She didn’t answer, instead she kept her eyes lost in the emptiness of the forest, her heart breaking into a million of pieces once again. _Lexa is dead._

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa had been in the city of light for a few hours when she got back to the earth to check on Clarke. Of course the blonde couldn’t see her, she was dead after all, but shehoped that her presence, even if her love didn’t know she was with her, would help. When she arrived where Clarke was supposed to be sleeping, she found the spot empty. She looked around until she saw the pale glow that was around the dead persons whose ways she had crossed. She went to say hello, not having met anyone in a while and hoping to see someone she had known during her living years. She had seen Anya, and Costia, and had been very happy to be reunited, but she was still so in love with Clarke, and would always be. When she got closer she recognized Lincoln. He was standing, leaning on a tree not very far from two persons. Lexa smiled sadly and joined him, shaking his arm.

“I didn’t know you had left this world. I'm sorry.”

“I haven’t. I’m staying with her.”

Lexa followed his gaze and saw Octavia, who was crying, staring at the trees ahead of her, and Clarke, who looked lost and alone. She didn’t say anything, understanding his denial and his love for the sky girl like no one would ever be able to. She came to a stop next to him and sighed. Lincoln looked at her and then at Clarke knowingly. They didn’t say anything else, focusing on what their loved ones were saying.

“Lexa is dead.”

The brunette saw a flash of pain on her lover’s face, and went to kneel before her. She stared into the lifeless blue eyes as if they could see hers in return, praying for the gods to be merciful with her. Lincoln sat next to the blue eyed brunette and wrapped her in his embrace, even though she couldn’t feel it. Lexa looked at him and smiled sadly, offering comfort and support as well as she could when her heart was breaking at seeing Clarke hurt. Octavia looked at the blonde and continued. “I don’t know how you do it. I couldn’t.” Clarke looked at her then, confusion written on her features.

“Your dad was killed because of your mom. Then she sent you to the earth even if she knew you could die. Finn used you, not telling you about Raven, and you fell in love. God, I can’t even imagine killing someone I love, Clarke. Death follows you every step you take.”

Clarke was very pale, her lower lip shaking. Lexa was looking at Octavia, clearly disappointed and angry, so Lincoln felt obligated to defend her.

“She’s hurting, and wants to feel better by realizing that other people have worse pain than she does. I know it is no excuse, but she’s trying really hard to stay strong.”

The former commander seemed to soften a little bit at that, and took Clarke’s hands between hers, sighing. The blonde didn’t answer her friend, instead she went back to looking at the forest, tears she had been containing falling freely down her face this time. Octavia was still looking at her with some sort of admiration and disgust.

“Wanheda. Hell, you committed genocide. I don’t know how you can still live with yourself.”

Clarke shivered, her face contorted, sobs shaking her entire body, but she stayed silent.

“But most of all, Clarke, you got Lexa killed. And I know you loved her.”

The sadness on the blonde’s face turned to anger quickly, and she looked at the other girl, her face contorted in pain.

“Don’t talk about her!”

She shouted and stood up. Octavia looked guilty, she stood up too, slowly. Lexa stood up too, panicking at the idea that there was nothing she could do. Clarke started struggling to breathe, and Lexa rushed to her side, but it was useledd.

“Clarke I…Listen, I’m sorry, I just…”

She sighed and grabbed her hair with both her hands, looking at the ground, shaking as much as Clarke.

“Lincoln is gone, and it hurts. It hurts, so so much Clarke…I can’t…I can’t do this anymore.”

The mood changed once again. Lincoln and Lexa watched as Clarke wrapped her arms around the other sky girl, and they held onto each other, hiding their faces into the other’s shoulder, sharing their pain, knowing they were understood by someone. Octavia spoke between two sobs, her voice so full of hurt.

“A warrior mourns the dead when the war is over.”

Clarke separated slowly from her friend at that, and looked at her, forcing a smile on her pale lips.

“Hodness laik kwelness.”

Lexa didn’t trust her voice then, but she looked at Lincoln, tears in her eyes. Heda never cried, she couldn’t. Heda never bowed either. But Lexa had done both of those things for Clarke, that woman who was crying over her death, the one she was so deeply in love with. Right now, this heart she was in love with was closing itself to others, building walls around the girl’s soul as Lexa had done after Costia. They were so much alike, and it frightened Lexa to think about the pain that Clarke could get through by closing herself of.

The blonde took Octavia’s hands in hers.

“Lincoln loved you Octavia. I know he did. He’ll always live. Here.”

She placed her palm over the girl’s heart, and the Blake tried to grin.

“You know Clarke, I still love him. I don’t know I just…I can’t stop myself.”

Clarke lowered her head, trying to compose herself.

“I know. I still love _her_. And I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this   
> Please tell me what you thought, leave kudos, comments, it makes my day ;)


End file.
